Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $6.3\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$99$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${6.3\%} \times {\$99} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6.3\%$ is equivalent to $6.3 \div 100$ $6.3 \div 100 = 0.063$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.063$ $\times$ $$99$ = $$6.24$ You would pay $$6.24$ in sales tax.